THE SLYTHERIN WEESLEY
by sophie.blaylock3
Summary: Ginny is heart broken when she isn't sorted in to Gryffindor but a fellow slytherin helps here to se that it isn't all bad but even though she makes friends easily how will young Ginny a Gryffindor at heart cope with here first year at Hogwarts in slytherin house


THE  
SLYTHERIN WEESLEY

this is my little present to my amaising friends that made me a better person thankyou for being so inspiring and contery to the rubish that comes out of my mouth  
you are all brilliant you wounderfull people  
all my love  
sophe

i do not owen anny of the characters in this story they belong to jkrawling you genious  
i havent riten for a long time so i hope you like this little fanfick

ginnys stomach felt like it was doing sumersaults she shouldent be this nervouse why was she this nervouse she was a griffindoor by blood 5 generations of griffindoors by blood she had nothing to worie about nothing! nothing ! she began to calm a little she was a griffindoor from the moment she was born

fenly kniting gale

magonigal called the frightend boy to thechair as the chattering group of first years fell silent .

magonigle placed the sorting hat on his head

right"  
verry good!  
not exerlent but good  
thers some ambition there to  
were will you shine ?  
i know!

HUFFLE PUFF

huray the hall erupted in aplause as the much calmer huffle puff joined his table

ginny weasly  
ginny stalked up the stepps and took a seat on the chair

another weesly  
i thought ide seen the las of you  
gess not  
ginny answerd the hat  
oh well

better get on with it plenty more to house  
you are intressting verry intresting  
ive seen plenty of weesleys good but not aspecially bright  
but theres somthing different about you  
yes verry different aboute you

careing but head strong there no mistaiking that  
mm competertive you are exiting  
a stong will and thers resentment in there two  
oh your not like anny weesley ive ever met but where can i put you  
mm and whats that oh how exiting anger  
i know just where to put you!  
griffindoor giney crossed here fingers

SLYTHERING the hat bellowed as once again the room was alive with alpause  
ginny just sat there  
miss weesley pleace join your table  
magonigle gave here a gentle shove towards the slytherins

ginny shoved here hand in here pokets and stalked towards the tabe taking a seat in the middle as a group of boys moved as far away from her as they could get

ginny looked around frantically for a teacher coming to tell her she needed to go and sit on the griffindoor table that she had miss herd the hat and this was all a big miss understanding

she looked to the griffindoors teers filling here eyes ron harry fread and george just stared exchangeing horrified glances tring to avoid looking here in the face

ginny sudernly felt verry alone crossing here arms to here chest she huged here self tightley as closing here eyes as here head dropped in to here hand

sudernly there was a loude bang as the door to the hall opened behinde here

did i miss anny thing?

a tall slytherin second year with curley hair walked towards the table arms laidend with boocks and sat dowen next to ginny who was to preocupied with flooding the great hall with a river of tears to notice

you ok there a warm hand touched ginnys shoulder draging her back to reality

ginny turned to look clocking the bright smile  
i dont belong her

she told the girl drying her eyes on the sleave of her jumper  
whats your name ?

the girl asked

ginny"  
ginny weesley"

ginny replyed

i should be over there with my family  
she pointed to the griffidoor table then began gentley sobbing again

shhhh its ok  
the girl reasured her

im hermioney  
hermioney granger

do you want to come with me to get some air ?  
hermioney asked getting up and extending here hand to ginny

yess pleace  
ginny smilled and took here hand

hermioney lead ginny to the end of the hall and oppend the door

miss grainger  
a word if i may ?  
snape asked looking concerned

ginny wait in the corridoor ill onley be a few minets

where are you taking miss weesely ?

shees a little upset she needs afiew minets

whats she upset about?

she wasent expecting to be put in slytherin  
here hole family are griffindoors so as you can emagain she feels like she is all alone hermioney explained

of course the poor child is she ok ?

sheel be fine were gonna get so air

ok snape pated hermioney on the shoulder

youl look after here

thankyou sur hermioney said good bye to snape

snape went back to the table and sat dowen with the teachers

ginny

what was all that aboute ? ginny asked

snape just wanted to make sure you where ok i told him you where a little upset so im taking you out for some air

hermioney led ginny out to the bridge

here step up she helped giney on to the marble seat

look out there hermioney pointed to the unicornes prantsing on the enbankment across the lake

theyr beautifle

they are arnt they i love watching them play

so slytherin ? what is it that scares you so much about it ?  
the prospect of being alone or the fact that you might actually like it if you give it a chance

do you like it honestley ?  
yes hermioney replyed

you know i was like you once alone and scared

i know what your going through believe me ive bean there big time

when that sorting hat said slytherin i felt like the world had ended

how did you cope ? ginny looked at hermioney

i nuckled dowen i kept my minde on my studies i staid in the libery mostely and things got to much i cam and stood here i watched the unicornes play and then i went to bed afer a while i started making friends and at the end the year i was actually glad that the sorting had put me in slytherin because to be honest theres no where ide rather be

but i dont belong in slytherin

ill let you in a little secret if the sorting hat put you in slytherin then it put you there for a reason

moste of the time people in slytherin are destin for greatnes so it must have seen something in you

greatness ginny loocked puzzled

great witches and wizerds come from everywhere its not the house that makes you great what makes you great is you the people you have around you and the beliefe you have in your self that you can be great slytherin ravenclaw hufflepuff griffindoor there just names not what makes you who you are

so i wont become bad

well thats down to you do you want to turn bad ?

no

there you go se you wont turn bad becaus you dont want to turn bad

the person you become is baised on your choices and who you are in your heart no one els just you

good or bad its for me to decide baised on what i want

i think your gonna be just fine in slytherin

ginny smilled  
ready to go back  
yep ginny took hermioneys arm and the two walked back to the great hall

ginny opend the door as the every one was tucking in ill se you in a moment she told hermioney

ill save you a seat

ginny headed over to the griffindoors with a beaming smile

i think im gonna be ok in slytherin i might even grow to love it she told her brothers and harry bonaperteet she waved good bye and joined hermioney at the slytherin table leaving the boys dumbfounded

ginney meet corin henna and deon this is my new best friend ginny hay hi there i love your shoes the girls began talking and and befor long ginny and here new friends where laughing shareing joaks i think im gonna be verry happy heare ginny managed between giggles

doesent look like you have anny thing to worie aboute ginnys gonna be just fine harry gave ron a playfull punch in the arm as he fread and george begin to laugh


End file.
